================= NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Cell Biology of Virus Entry, Replication and Pathogenesis, organized by Margaret Kielian, Peter Sarnow, Terence S. Dermody and Paul D. Bieniasz, which will be held in Taos, New Mexico from February 16 - 21, 2010. The meeting emphasizes key aspects of virus infection pathways and cellular responses. A central goal is the identification of critical virus- cell crosstalk during these processes. Rather than dividing viruses into separate "categories" such as positive- sense RNA viruses and DNA viruses, the meeting highlights common aspects of virus lifecycles among different virus groups. The multi-disciplinary nature of the proposed meeting is important in bringing together investigators using structural, molecular, cell biological, immunological and epidemiological methods. This emphasis on shared themes and multiple experimental approaches will continue to be critical to future advances in virology. While there has been spectacular recent progress in our understanding of virus lifecycles, we are still very far from being able to design antiviral strategies, and unexpected novel aspects of virus cell biology are constantly being discovered. Many important aspects of virus biology remain unsolved for both well-studied and emerging viruses. Future progress and new antiviral strategies require detailed understanding of the virus and its interactions with the host cell. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Cell Biology of Virus Entry, Replication and Pathogenesis will bring together an interdisciplinary community of researchers to address the multiple experimental approaches essential for the field of virology to advance.